Boxers' Cafe
by BLAH2
Summary: ExM & other couples will be hinted. Enishi, a renowned underground boxer is under the critical eye of Misao who is determined to succeed in her mission of sabotage, but will she go through with it in their six months of living together? RR
1. Invitation

Alternative Universe set in present-day. Warning(s): Rated PG-13 as of now from violence, language, and sexual insinuations.  
  
**Boxers' Café.**  
  
**Chapter 1.**  
  
Walking down the busy streets of Tokyo, Enishi smirked at the ladies passing by, taking a glimpse of their swinging hips with the eyes of primal lust. He ruffled his unruly white hair, sticking a cigarette into the corner of his parched lips. The neon lights from businesses flashed continuously while people busy about. The nightlife had just begun. Men clad in suits stood in line with their ten year younger dates in wait to enter the dance clubs, chatting away. Enishi stalked the streets, holding onto his sack on his back, making a sharp turn at a deserted alleyway. Standing still, Enishi stared ahead.  
  
"Come out. Come out. Little kitty, I won't bite you," Enishi grinned. Out of quick reflex Enishi caught the dagger that was aimed at his face. Throwing it back at the moving form, he heard a yelp. Strolling towards the form on the ground, he found a girl laying on her side, holding onto her leg.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have I caught?" Enishi quirked his eyebrow, smirking. She angrily spat on his shoes as she struggled to stand up. Enishi glared at her, but pretended as if he had never acknowledged the fact that she had just spat on his newly bought shoes. Lighting up his cigarette, his fingers dragged it out of his mouth as he looked down upon her.  
  
"Why were you following me, squirt?" The girl ignored his question, pulling the dagger out of her calf, biting back her gasp. Enishi placed the cigarette back into his mouth as he pulled her up by the collar of black jacket.  
  
"Now look here. I don't have time to play with kids. Now either tell me why were you following me or scram," he growled into her face that showed defiance.  
  
"You're not even worth it," she snarled. He let her collar go.  
  
"If I find you again, I won't be so nice," he grinned, returning back to his playful nature. She glared at him one last time before leaping up onto the building and disappearing.  
  
'Tokyo people need a life,' he thought disgustedly before trudging off towards the streets again. Slipping his left hand into his jacket's pocket, he found a card. Taking it out, he read:  
  
**_You are cordially invited to: _**

**_Boxers' Café. _**

**_4016 Akai Michi _**

**_10pm-5am  
  
Shinomori, Aoshi._**  
  
Enishi glared at the card before throwing it into a nearby trashcan. Stalking towards a close by ramen house, he went there for dinner. He glared at every passerby. His cheerful demeanor was gone and somehow he found himself remembering every exact word on the invitation. The girl probably slipped it within his pocket when he wasn't noticing. So she must've been Shinomori's messenger. Enishi grinned as he pulled out her wallet from his pocket that he had stolen when he had push her against the wall. Before he knew it, he found himself in front of the bustling night café. Taking out her wallet, he looked at her license.  
  
"So Misao-kitten, where are you now," Enishi smirked, stuffing the wallet back into his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

Please review. Helpful criticism is accepted.


	2. A Glass of Water

Alternative Universe set in present-day. Warning(s): Rated PG-13 as of now from violence, language, and sexual insinuations.  
  
Boxers' Café.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
The café was just as flamboyant as any other night-business with a crowd of people in front of the entry. A doorman dressed in black, opened the heavily tinted glass door for Enishi. Glancing sideways, he noted that the doorman was really a door "boy" with an unusual smile that gave him a chill, making all the hairs of his back stand up. Shaking the feeling off, Enishi grinned at the boy and flicked him a quarter.  
  
"Thanks," the kid replied, giving his attention back to the rest of the crowd. Enishi stepped into a dark room where iridescent lights flashed everywhere. The customers talked and laughed loudly, but most of the sounds were drowned out by the rapture of music. All the waitresses stopped what they were doing to greet him by saying "hello" in unison. Most of the waitresses went back to their work except for one. The girl with the braid came up to him and smiled.  
  
"Hello there! I'm Misao. Please follow me!" she grinned. Following the petite girl to a table for one in the darkest corner of the room, Enishi sat down on the metal stool. Almost instantaneously, Misao's face turned from a cheerful one to a menacing one.  
  
"What do you want?" she sneered at him. Apparently, she had not forgotten what had happened earlier.  
  
"A glass of water," Enishi smirked, looking at her body starting from the bottom. He licked his lips. She caught him and turned red, but nonetheless gave a fierce look.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Misao snarled, glaring at him with popping veins.  
  
"I thought you'd take it as a compliment. After all, many men wouldn't notice you are a girl due to the lack of curves you possess," Enishi grinned, looking up at her from under his sunglasses. Misao's eyes almost bulged out from anger.  
  
"You...you dog!" she snarled. With a sharp turn, she haughtily turned around to head for the bar. For some reason, he enjoyed flustering the young girl. Misao stomped angrily towards the bar, ordering for the glass of water.  
  
"I hate that man!" she scowled as Megumi giggled.  
  
"But he's quite the eye candy if you ask me," Megumi replied, smiling.  
  
"Sanosuke would be crying right now if he heard you say that," Misao winked, grabbing the glass of water, but groaned internally realizing that she had to return to the obnoxious man. Megumi rolled her eyes in response as she dried a cup. Slowly walking towards the table with contempt, Misao practically threw down the cup in front of Enishi, quickly stalking away towards other customers with a 'humph.' Some of the water spilled onto his table, almost dripping onto his clothes.  
  
'Oh I'll get you back for that, Kitten,' Enishi thought, grinning. Sipping the remaining water within the confines of the cup, a second stool was pulled up next to him.  
  
"I don't have time for chit chat, hon, but you need to come downstairs to meet with Shinomori," the woman stuck a cigarette in her mouth and lit it.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"The name's Yumi, I'm the manager of this café," she stood up, "let's go." Strutting her way towards the door in the back, Yumi glared at every man looking at her. Enishi lazily followed. He wasn't that eager to meet Shinomori again even if they had been childhood friends at one time. He was just...curious. Yumi clapped down towards the stairs, but midway she stopped.  
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you. Never to speak of what goes on below these steps or I'll personally make sure you'll never see the sun again," Yumi threatened, jabbing her finger at his chest. She didn't look like she was the type to mess with, so he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Just keep walking down towards this direction, someone's bound to greet you. I need to check up on the ladies," Yumi instructed before leaving.  
  
Sticking his hands into his pockets, Enishi whistled as he strolled down the remaining steps, coming into view of Shinomori, Aoshi who sat leisurely on a couch, sweat covered his naked upper body as he sipped some wine,"It's been a long time, Enishi."  
  
Author's Note: Review please! =) 


	3. A Proposal

Warnings: Sexual innuendos, violence, and language. Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted, so I don't own them of course.

**Boxers' Café.**

**Chapter 3.**

"It hasn't been _that_ long," Enishi snickered, leaning against the nearest wall, crossing his well-muscled arms, "Too short if you ask me."

"And when did you plan on reconciling?" Aoshi joked, sipping the red wine.

"Oh I don't know, maybe never?"

"You're so cold nowadays, what's happened?"

"Cut the crap, Aoshi. What do you want?" Enishi growled as Aoshi waved off some men as he placed his glass of wine on the side table, smirking. The muscled men one by one marched up the stairs and out of the cold dungeon-like room.

"Oh, I just wanted to catch up," Aoshi casually replied, grabbing his tank top from the ground, throwing it on, while draping the trench coat on his shoulders as he nodded over towards a secluded door on the corner, signaling Enishi to follow him, "Let's go in here. It echoes here." Enishi snorted to the 'catching-up' part as he quietly followed Aoshi, wondering what could Aoshi possibly want after all these years of disregard to his existence. Entering upon the room, the office was neatly decorated with European hand-made draperies and Persian carpets. His desk was made of fine wood and paintings of several mediocre pictures with leather chairs. Aoshi was always good at presenting a good impression to the unaided eye of art.

"Sit down, please," Aoshi gestured toward one of the two seats in front of his desk, "I have a proposition for you today."

"Whatever it is, no," Enishi answered, glancing at all of the small relics that distributed around the room like one of those home-study quarters. Aoshi raised an eyebrow as he folded his hands together in front of his face, staring intensely at Enishi. Enishi knew that Aoshi was waiting for him to give a direct gaze, but instead, Enishi glanced around the study hall with a counterfeited fascination to avoid Aoshi's eyes. Giving up his charade, Enishi stared at Aoshi straight on, Aoshi sighed.

"Just listen," Aoshi stated before he began shuffling papers on his desk, placing them in a neat pile at the corner, "Do you remember who killed your sister?"

"No." Enishi didn't even flinch as he narrowed his eyes. Lighting a cigar, Aoshi prolonged the silence before speaking again.

"As you know, I have that knowledge that you've been seeking for," Aoshi continued puffing smoke into the room, "I'll give you the information, but in return I want something back from you."

"You didn't offer this before, why are you offering it now?"

"There is someone I want to defeat," Aoshi brooded, his eyes lighting up with a fire that Enishi hadn't seen in him since high school. Enishi grinned, slouching back onto the chair as he glanced at Aoshi.

"And you think I still want to know who killed my sister after all these years?" Enishi knew by the look of Aoshi that he wasn't buying what he just claimed.

"If that were the case, you wouldn't have come to see me at all, you still want to know—that's why you came. Now if you're going to be serious, shut up and listen for once," Aoshi carried on, "there's a boxing tournament coming up in approximately six months. We fight in teams of two. I recall you being the President of the Boxing Club in high school and I am almost a hundred percent positive that you haven't stopped retaining that skill if not, have improved. Guarantee me a win and I'll hand that man over to you on a platter," Aoshi affirmed. Enishi let out a breath of air as he threw his head back onto the cushion of the chair. It had been ten years since high school—when his sister had been murdered. He had been searching and searching, coming up with clues and hints that always led to a dead end. He couldn't hide it from Aoshi. They both knew it and understood it completely. Aoshi was the only person who knew the killer of Tomoe, but adamantly refused to confess to Enishi. It was the cause of the depreciation of their long-term friendship of twelve years. They had not conversed since and now was the only chance he would have to find out the killer of his own flesh and blood. His blood boiled every time Aoshi brought it up. He couldn't deny the desire to know back then and he couldn't deny it now.

"I accept."

"Good," Aoshi responded vacantly.

"However, why do you need to defeat this person so badly? You never were the one to compete," Enishi questioned.

"It's a matter of pride and honor. Four of my men have passed away due to this competition. We _will_ win it for them," Aoshi rumbled, his voice wavered ever so slightly with an inscrutable emotion.

"I see." Enishi had not offered any words of condolences as he continued to observe Aoshi stature.

"Getting back to the plans, our objective's identity isn't known, so we'll have to keep on training just in case he is tough. We can't afford miscalculations," Aoshi began, thinking aloud as he tried to remember what he had wanted to ask, "Oh yes, are you in top condition?"

"I'm better than when I was in high school, but not the top obviously. I haven't been to an underground boxing match for god knows how long. It'll be nice coming back," he reminisced.

"We can't train together nor can you been seen here ever again until April. It's to eliminate the possibility of people spying on me. I don't want them to figure out whom I've requested. If they assess you, the objective will have the upper hand in figuring out how we train etcetera. I don't want to take the chance." Enishi looked mildly confused as he sat straight up from his slouch just to hunch over.

"How the hell are we going to train, if not together?"

"You're not fighting me, so I'm not a complete necessity for you to have. You're quite the wealthy man if what I read in the newspaper is right. Find someone to be your punching bag. I'm sure there are many 'professionals.' As for me, I will be training with Sanosuke. Though I do highly recommend you call up Anji, he is a perfectionist, but unfortunately for me, he doesn't participate in illegal transgressions such as this," Aoshi implied before standing up from his seat and wiping out the cigar, "I will provide you a messenger that will live with you and don't worry about her expenses, they will be paid by me. She works at this café, so her presence is not unusual around here unlike yours. She will take my instructions from me and if you have any questions, send her and nobody else."

With Aoshi's instructions perfectly memorized, Enishi had one last question, "A female?"

"Yes. Her name is Makimachi, Misao. She is my personal aid or secretary, whatever you call them these days. She doesn't know it yet, but she'll be coming to your home at midnight. I can't risk you two being seen together around here, so be prepared." Enishi internally moaned as the image of the spunky girl was imprinted in his head like a stamp. Six months with a kitten, just wonderful he thought sourly. He hated to live with roommates.

"Misao, huh..."

Author's Note:

Review please! =)


	4. My New Roommate

**Boxers' Café.**

**Chapter 4.**

"Are you crazy?!" Misao shouted at the top of her lungs, throwing her arms in all sorts of directions. The crew surrounding Misao had anticipated her reaction and plugged their ears in prevention of hearing loss as she began her round of foul words that need not be named. Yumi, Sanosuke, Megumi, Okon, Omasu, Kuro, Shiro, Soujiro, and Tokio gathered around Misao and Aoshi, leaning on cleanly wiped tables and stools as they watched the pair. The café had just closed ten minutes ago.

"I'm serious, Misao. Don't screw this mission up, I'm counting on you," Aoshi calmly restated. Misao finally contained herself, but still had a crazy look that said 'I'll kill you.'

"Why me?" she whined, "He's an arrogant, walking—"

"Millionaire," Aoshi finished for her. Misao's eyes practically bulged out of her sockets as her mouth gaped open.

"M-millionaire?" she sputtered, once again shocked.

"Or at least close estimation would round up his savings to be in the millions. Enishi is a businessman at heart. He's one of the associate CEOs of the largest company manufacturing programs for Internet media made for PC computers as well as Macintosh. Information about him is still uncertain, since he seems to be taking his obscurity to an advantage. But the main point is, Enishi isn't so bad that you can't handle him," Aoshi stated, staring her down to make sure just how important this assignment was. Silence engulfed her as she assessed the situation.

"Since Misao is reluctant to claim her assignment, why don't I replace her?" Megumi suggested seductively, "After all, he's quite the handsome boy and millionaires shouldn't be wasted." At this comment, Sanosuke gave a hurt puppy look towards Megumi as she teasingly grinned.

"No, Misao'll do it. We need you here, Megumi, especially Sanosuke," Aoshi snickered before heading towards the door that led to his office downstairs, "Come with me, Misao. I'll debrief you on Enishi for a few minutes before you leave." Heading towards his office, Misao couldn't help but think how could a man like Enishi accumulate so much wealth and not show it? She had always imagined a rich man wearing five gold necklaces with a gold front tooth, or maybe she was confusing a wealthy man with a pimp, she couldn't tell the difference at the moment. Being a waitress was taking its toll on her thinking capabilities. Before she knew it, she found herself sitting on one of Aoshi's leather chairs next to a duffel bag.

"Okon and Omasu took the liberty of packing necessary items for you that you'll need. If you need anything other than what's in the duffel bag, just ask Enishi, I'm sure he has more than enough money to share with you. I've gone to school with Enishi since we were in first grade, so I know a lot of things about him that I think you should know as well. Enishi is hot-tempered and he doesn't have much patience, so don't expect him to be lenient on your foul words. He's not a widely known millionaire and he has a separate business name that he goes under. He's known as Kenta Yamamoto. People won't know his face as a millionaire, so don't mention to him that you even know of his wealth or his name," Aoshi informed as Misao nodded her head, "Make sure he trains, though I'm sure what I have for him will be his own incentive in doing so. The main objective is to report everything that you see to me. I want to know everything about him, his cleanliness, what he eats, drinks, listens to, his love-life…everything. Report to me once a month unless there's an emergency. Don't come back here with Enishi anywhere near you and if you can prevent it, don't have him come in this neighborhood at all. That won't be much hard work, since he avoids this place like the plague. Find a job near to where he is employed, so you can keep on a lookout. Understand?"

"Yeah…" Misao grumbled.

"Good. Now you've got approximately 10 minutes to run to his home," Aoshi notified, glancing at the clock as he gave her directions to Enishi's home, "Oh yeah, jump the buildings. No taxis. I suggest you change out of her waitress attire." The fact that she was dead tired and was going to hop from building to building to that disagreeable man's home, carrying a duffel bag made her scowl at Aoshi as he playfully grinned in return. It was one of those smiles she witnessed when he was exceedingly content with something, not technically with her, however.

Before she turned around, she glared at him, suggesting for him to turn away. Aoshi glanced away as she began chucking off her apron, blouse, and skirt to adorn herself with a casual shirt and shorts. Aoshi smiled to himself, she still acted like he hadn't seen any of it before. Sneaking a peek, he caught a glimpse of her bare back. He adverted his eyes back to the painting on his wall before she caught him, musing over the days of when all he did was rub her exposed back. The door was silently shut before he could intake his last memory of her. She was definitely mad not to say goodbye, but his goal was his first priority, and she wasn't an exception.

Appearing out of nowhere, Omasu cleared her throat, "Your tea Aoshi. Are you sure Misao'll be okay?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to be jealous now that Enishi's going to be having her for six months?" she teased, "I can tell, you still have some feelings…"

"It's over and there is nothing more but business to take care of," Aoshi replied stoically before sipping his evening tea, reverting back to his usual cold demeanor. Omasu frowned at what he had said, but nonetheless didn't try to pry anymore from him that night as she left him in his study alone to examine his daily decisions of costs and benefits since Yumi hated handling finances of the café. Aoshi gave a wistful smile to himself as he could still remember the lingering scent she always left on his bed and for the second time of his life, he began contemplating how much he would miss her now that she's even further away from him.

"Damn him! Why does he have to live so freakishly far away from society?!" Misao half yelled to herself as she rang the doorbell next to the metal-like door. It was freezing cold and her back was killing her, but his estate seemed endless as her eyes wandered off to the fountains spurting out water with various colored flowers that neatly grew in bushels on the sidewalk. She had to admit, it was like walking into the secret garden that was ostentatious, yet untouched by society. Breaking out of her reverie, Misao began ringing the door with a little bit more of a viciousness than she had intended before noticing the fact that the door had swung open with a half-clad and not to mention a very wet Enishi in front of her. Misao's mouth went into a perfect 'o' as she stared at his perfect abs and how a droplet of water dripped down from his hair ran down his chest. Enishi was saying something, but she didn't hear, since she was too focused on the gleam of light that outlined his magnificent figure.

"-are you coming in or what?" Enishi almost rampaged as he glared at her. Misao shook her head and out of her trance, he was just a man who just showered and came out in sweatpants she mentally berated.

'Stop it!' Misao yelled mentally at herself.

"What did you say again?" she asked.

"Are you coming in or what," he restated to her in syllables. He knew it. She hadn't listen to one word when he told her not to ring the doorbell like a madwoman.

"Okay! I'm not deaf you know!" She bit back, stomping into his home.

"Could've fooled me," Enishi left off before closing the front door as Misao made a face of pure rage, but counted from ten to one, cooling herself down, before turning around to give him a glare. Oh how she wanted to smack him with her duffel bag. He returned her glare with a bored look as he walked into the kitchen, the towel still slung over his broad shoulders. Misao took a minute to absorb her new home where everything seemed to fit into its place.

"This is the kitchen, over there is the entertainment room," Enishi pointed across the room while he prepared a shot of vodka for himself, "want a drink?" Misao gave him an odd glance as she dropped her duffel bag on the ground. Enishi took it as a no, and gulped his glass down.

"It's a weekday and you're drinking? Don't you have work tomorrow?" Misao scolded, momentarily forgetting her anger towards him. Enishi chuckled as he threw the glass into the sink.

"I'm only at work for three hours maximum. I work at home most of the time. So it doesn't matter, does it?" Enishi muttered, "It helps me sleep."

"Oh." Misao had always fallen asleep before flopping to bed because of her duties. She had to admit, she was a little envious of the fact that Enishi hardly did any labor.

"You look tired. Have you eaten?" Enishi softly asked as if he was afraid of breaking her with his voice and just on cue, her stomach made a loud growl, "I take that as a yes." Misao blushed out of embarrassment.

'Damn stomach!' she thought, but sighed in defeat. Pulling out a stool from the other side of the kitchen counter, she slumped onto the table. Silence engulfed them as he prepared a ham sandwich, his back facing her. Having nothing else to look at, she ogled his back, following every ripple of muscle as he moved around.

'He's got a nice ass, too,' Misao grinned before mentally slapping herself for checking him out, 'I must be feeling desperate.' Too inflicted in her thoughts, she didn't notice the plate in front of her face.

"Hello? Helloooooo…" Enishi waved his hand in front of Misao's trance-like face. Misao blinked once, twice, and screamed, falling off the stool with a thump on his cold tile floor. Rubbing her head, Misao couldn't believe she was such a klutz. Brushing the invisible dust off of her behind, Misao humphed and sat back down on the stool, avoiding eye contact with Enishi.

"Is this Klutz Day, or is it just you?" Enishi smirked, leaning next to the table.

"It's hard not to scream when there's a hideous face so close to mine," Misao replied; her eyes saw red as she angrily chomped down on her sandwich. He needed a good kick in the butt if that was the last thing she was going to do…even if he did have a nice ass. Enishi raised his left eyebrow to her comment, smirking to himself.

'Oh she's a foul mouth, that kitten,' Enishi internally sighed, letting her bypass his retort…for tonight, he was getting a headache from her constant shouting. Just watching Misao eat instantly made him very aware that this was going to be an extremely long six months with this specific roommate…

**Author's Note:**

Review & let me know what you think! =D


	5. An Introduction to the Setting

I would like to thank for all those who reviewed and supported me ') I love you guys!

Boxers' Café.

Chapter 5.

Waking up to the unmerciful alarm clock, Misao groaned, throwing one of her many pillows at the atrocity of mankind. Still buzzing, Misao finally sat up and slammed her hand onto the 'off' button of the clock, cursing at it with a vengeance. Flopping back onto the bed, she began recalling what had made her so grumpy this morning.

'Damn Enishi…it's all his fault,' Misao thought, feeling a little queasy in her stomach. Throwing off the sheets and comforter, she sped towards her bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet.

"Stupid drinking bastard—" Misao hurled into the toilet. Ah, the sweet aroma of vomit. Misao had somehow challenged Enishi into a drinking game due to his constant taunts the night before. However to Misao's dismay, Enishi had won, and she had fainted from too much alcohol retardation. Enishi had not seemed drunk before she passed out. He looked just as sober as he did he had opened the door for her. Misao internally growled at her defeat. Having finally her stomach calm down from its vortex, Misao climbed into the shower. There were perfume-like smelling shampoos, soaps, brushes, sponges, and other things she had no idea of—if they were for usage or decoration that was.

'This man has way too much time to have all of this crap,' Misao deliberated, glancing at all of the bottles of smelly stuff that she had not yet categorized. Finishing up her shower, Misao rummaged in her duffel bag for something to wear. Throwing on a pair of shorts and tank top, Misao French braiding her hair afterwards. She smiled at her handiwork, before applying some light make-up. She was going to look for a job in the area today and there wasn't going to be any way where she was going to fail in _this_ mission. Running down the wood-topped stairs, the sunlight nearly blinded her eyes from all of the curtains drawn from the numerous windows adorning the walls of Enishi's very white home. Walking into the kitchen, Misao caught a glimpse of Enishi sitting at the dining table, sipping some orange juice…reading a newspaper?

"Hey, shouldn't you go to work now? It's like ten already," she asked, plucking a toast from the center of the table to munch on.

He flipped a page before answering, "I leave at ten thirty. Oh, and here's your keys." He shoved the keys to Misao's end of the table.

"Keys to?"

"The house obviously and your Honda Civic Coupe."

"You're giving me a car?" Misao almost shouted in glee, she hadn't driven a car for months since her work used to be right across the street from where she used to live.

"To borrow. The garage is on the left end of the house next to the family room. I presume you've acquired a driver's license with an adequate skill to drive?" Enishi smirked, folding his newspaper and throwing it to the side.

"For your information, yes! I'm a perfectly skilled driver!" Misao yelled sputtering breadcrumbs onto the glass table. Enishi cocked his eyebrow, before getting up and stretching. Misao looked at his sharp appearance with his white suite and black button up shirt that was unbutton in the first two holes. He looked gorgeous.

"Since you _lost_ last night, _you_ get to make dinner tonight," Enishi smiled his one million dollar smile before placing his Ralph Lauren glasses, leaving the house. He just had to rub it in her face. Misao scowled, remembering her stupid bet, making a definite note not to bet things or services while drunk. She sat there looking out of the window as he drove his BMW out of sight.

"Argh!" Misao grumbled, she was going to be his maid for the month for losing. Gathering the dishes, she washed them until they were squeaky-clean. Remembering what her mission was, Misao randomly explored the house, looking for Enishi's office, which was downstairs in the corner. She found that the door was locked and that the lock required an id card. Misao mumbled something incoherent before turning around to search for other clues around the house. If she had brought her equipment she would've been able to unlock that absurd lock before Enishi even got back. Due to Aoshi's desire to have Misao carry nothing suspicious, she was left with nothing to work with…other than a tape recorder to note her findings. Enishi's home was quite advanced in security when she had examined it yesterday before getting drunk. Walking towards the living room, she spied a lonely picture frame facing downwards on the top of the fireplace's shelf. Curiosity getting the better of her, Misao plucked the frame to see a picture of a woman and Enishi? She took that back, a much younger Enishi. He must've looked like he was in high school? Misao analyzed the picture, more specifically staring at the woman next to him.

"I wonder if Aoshi knows about this," Misao pondered aloud, outlining the face of the black-haired woman. She was beautiful and Misao felt a tinge of jealousy before laying the frame left face down. Plunging onto the soft cushiony couch, Misao began to wonder if Enishi had been with any woman before, but of course he did, after all, he _was_ thirty years old. Judging from his looks, Misao began conjuring up a picture of twenty girls groveling at Enishi's feet at work. Misao shook her head. What was she thinking? He's the objective for the mission, not the object for her love life! Misao scrunched up her nose, like she'd go out with that annoying jerk. Something caught her eye, was it a box beneath the coffee table? Getting on her hands and knees, she plucked the box out of its hiding spot and opened the lid only to find a picture of Enishi kissing another woman! Flipping the picture around, Misao studied the words on the back, which was definitely in a female handprint. It told the date, the number of the anniversary, and their names?

"Kurenai and Enishi," Misao read as she picked up another photo. That picture was a picture of Kurenai sitting on a bench by a fountain. Misao laid the picture down to scrutinize the woman in the picture, sizing her up. Misao was a bit disappointed to find nothing wrong with the woman. With her eyes slowly going down the picture, Misao's hands instinctively went to her own breasts, she definitely didn't have a big cup like that 'Kurenai's.' She without doubt looked curvaceous and her face was striking with wild black hair framing her face.

'So this is the kind of woman Enishi goes after,' Misao pondered. Feeling a bit resentful, Misao decided to throw the pictures back into its proper place, beneath the table. She wasn't jealous, no way. She was not jealous of Enishi's girlfriends. This memory was soo going to be in the back of her head, starting now!

Slinging a purse over her shoulders, Misao wandered off to the garage to find her Honda Civic Coupe. Flicking on the lights for his garage, she gaped at the sheer amount of cars he owned. Four cars for one man?! He obviously owned the black BMW 3 Series Coupe, which he left with, and there sat in the garage the dark blue Honda Civic Coupe, the white Acura NSX with fix to the kit (body of the car), and another silver BMW M3 Convertible. What's up with men and owning multiple cars? Misao opened the door to the Honda Civic Coupe in awe of its pristine interior state. All the cars looked like they were in top shape, waxed, polished, and everything you could ask for. Misao opened the garage door, and started up the engine, zooming out of the estate of the countryside towards the bustling city. He worked at the IMN building, so all she had to do was find some sort of menial job near there.

Considering all of the propositions presented to him, Enishi contemplated the paperwork that the men had provided him, studying their backgrounds as the two men in front of him gave furtive glances to each other, intimidated by Enishi's silence. They had wanted him to invest in a new research on the stem cell research. He glared at them for a moment, how had they known he had any money?

"How did you find my name," Enishi interrogated, taking off his shades.

"We found you by word of mouth, Dr. Yukishiro," the man on the right claimed, straightening his back under Enishi's heated gaze.

"I see," Enishi responded, "So you've been doing a lot of digging to find my name."

"We would like you to join us in this research if you can, because you did graduate in prestigious honors in the course of biotechnology," the man on the left praised.

"Come back in one week, I'll tell you my decision then, you are dismissed," Enishi waved before turning his swiveling chair towards the window as the men exited his office. He thoughts began wondering off to a certain hot-headed roommate. He picked up a file that he had his associates find, her record and the sort. She had drank only a few shots before getting heavy lidded and even he couldn't stop her from giggling. He smirked when he thought of what she had said about him having a 'nice ass' before passing out. Maybe she won't be that bad after all.

"So doctor, when are you going to take me out for lunch?" a feminine voice cut through his thoughts. Turning around, Enishi came face to face with his girlfriend. Kurenai smiled at him, bending over the desk in a red sleeveless dress. He grinned back, standing up to hook his arm with hers.

"I was just about to leave," Enishi assured, walking out of the office together.

Misao had prepared to make pork chop, letting the meat marinate in the bowl on the kitchen table as she flipped through the channels of the TV. She wondered when Enishi was going to be home. She had thought he had said that he didn't work that long at work, but it was already five thirty. The rice had been cooked and kept warm, but she began wondering if she should cook before he came. She was getting hungry after all. Just then, the door opened and Misao literally jumped off of the couch.

"Where have you been?! I've been waiting so I could cook!" Misao yelled, glaring daggers at him before stomping into the kitchen to begin frying.

"Sorry. I was a little carried away with things and I lost track of time," Enishi apologized. He had been at Kurenai's apartment doing…things, but then again, he knew he couldn't tell Misao that without her bashing his head open for making her wait.

"I thought you didn't have a lot of work," Misao glowered. He brushed off her glare, walking off towards the couch to pick up where Misao left off.

"I was out with my girlfriend as well," Enishi said casually. Misao bit back her tongue; she nearly choked on her own saliva. She turned around and faced the frying meat, flipping it over. She couldn't help but feel a sense of hopelessness; he did have a girlfriend after all. Why was she even hoping that a striking guy like that being single? She shook her head, he was a jerk and no way in hell did she want to date him. No way in hell.

"Dinner's ready!" Misao hollered, placing two dishes of finely garnish lettuce, cucumber, and tomatoes along with the steaming rice and porkchop.

"Am I going to die?" Enishi questioned giving the food a critical eye, "It looks healthy enough to eat…" For that comment, Misao whacked his back.

"I can cook, you know!" Enishi chuckled.

"Just kidding…" Enishi took his first bite and chewed cautiously.

"How is it?" Misao asked.

"Hey…this is actually good! And I thought I was going to land myself in the hospital for a few days for food poisoning…" Enishi trailed off to take another bite, "maybe we should have more drinking contests, so you can cook the all the time." Misao secretly smiled to herself despite his first insult and she began eating too.

"Did you find a job?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Misao grinned pompously, ready to boast, "I'm going to work at this florist shop at the Haaro street. Oh, I met the owner, and she's so nice! I think her name was Kaoru. I begin working next Monday."

"That's a surprise. Are you sure you can handle 'delicate' flowers without crushing them?" Enishi teased, "Your temper seems to flare under every circumstance." Misao ignored his question to avoid a commotion, so she clearly changed the subject with the following question.

"So how was work?" Misao asked, attempting a conversation with _the_ most disagreeable man on earth.

"It was fine. Just proposals on stem cell research," Enishi answered, taking a sip of his coke.

"Stem cell research? Why? I don't see any relevance in researching how to clone people…" Misao said.

"Well, that's how most people see it, but it'll be very beneficial for everyone when the research is complete," Enishi informed, "For instance, for all those paralyzed people, stem cell research will be able to give them another chance of walking again. All those heart bypasses is where the surgeons remove the artery to another part of the heart, because that part of the heart is dead. Now when this research is complete, we can clone a heart exactly like that person's, so the body wouldn't reject it. By 'cloning', it is unnecessary to say that we'll clone whole humans, but rather at the moment, organs to replace the bad ones that we may have damaged already." Misao stared at him in awe of his knowledge.

"I never thought of it that way, now that you've told me, it does seem like a worthwhile research…" Misao considered, picking up the empty dishes towards the sink.

"Investing in the research is a different story, however."

"Why not? It seems to give so much benefit…" Misao continued.

"I'm not _that_ wealthy to throw my money away if they don't have adequate researchers," Enishi interrupted, "Besides, it's best to think things over twice before conducting a decision."

"You have four stinking cars, and you're telling me you can't spend money on researching on something that can save lives?!" Misao bellowed, "I can't believe you!"

"My money, Makimachi," Enishi clarified. Misao humphed still frowning at him.

I'll wash tonight, since you cooked," Enishi offered, "Why don't you shower? You smell quite rancid." Enishi gave her a cheeky grin. Misao could've almost socked him in the face, but counted from ten backwards. Misao gave a lingering glare before running up the stairs. She smiled to herself, he had been nice to her, but insulted her at the same time, yet there was a touch of kindness there. At least he gave more thought to her household tasks than Aoshi did. Too bad he was already taken.

Enishi stood there washing the dishes as promised, contemplating the day with a bitterness that he had hid quite well from Misao. She looked a bit too tired to irritate. Frowning, a placed the cleaned dishes onto the rack and dried his hands. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the arm of the chair, dropping onto its pillowy softness before sighing in exhaustion. Today had been an uneventful day. He had shared a luncheon with Kurenai as promised and with her consent had retreated back to her apartment. He had sex with her as boyfriends and girlfriends often did, however today's didn't feel right. It was like the passion was wiped out in one day's absence, but he was soon to be surprised, when he, laid in bed naked next to her only to find out that her ex-fiancé had returned from England to claim her once again. He wasn't surprised, at her consideration of the new offer.

Kurenai had always wanted to get married, or 'hitched' as he described it, but he just wasn't ready yet and so he never asked. He couldn't help but break up with her, at least she'll be happy getting married. After all, it was all he could do since he wasn't planning on marrying her either. She hadn't been devastated at his response, she only gave him a sad smile, before he clambered wordlessly out of bed. He supposed sex was his farewell gift and personally, he didn't mind that much. Kurenai was more of a friend rather than a girlfriend. He supposed he never saw her that way, but Kurenai was _very_ persuasive in having a relationship and during that time, he didn't mind having a fling. Ruffling his hair, he gave a small grin to himself.

'Well, at least now I have more time to train now,' he thought, 'and being single means clubbing on Friday nights.'

**Author's Note:**

I know, the story is progressing pretty slow, but hey, that's how you fall in love right? Anyways, don't kill me, because I threw in the stem cell research. It's just that there's so much controversy over it, that I just had to say something somewhere. I support stem cell research, because it really will save lives. Well, it's my opinion, right? And they say the youth of America doesn't pay enough attention to the news ) Any comments?


	6. Meet Pochi

**Boxers' Café.**

**Chapter 6.**

'Two days since that kitten's been here and the house still hasn't blown up. My luck hasn't seem to run out then,' Enishi thought humorously, unlocking the front door, but before opening the door all the way, Enishi was thrown backwards by something…furry? Whatever it was, it began licking him all over his face. Growling, his eyes shot open and he grabbed the puppy off of him. Glaring at the abomination of nature, Enishi gritted his teeth.

"MAKIMACHI!" The house almost shook from his thundering voice. A few seconds later, a wet-haired Misao came scrambling down the stairs in a bathrobe looking frantically for lost pet but met the-oh-so furious Enishi.

"Hello," Misao greeted timidly, giving a small guilty smile. She had broken his twenty-sixth house rule.

"What is this?" Enishi pointed at the dog that was beginning to pout from being held so gruffly.

"My dog, Pochi," Misao stated, trying hard to reinstate herself as the dominant person within the slight quarrel that was about to brew up. Standing up on her tiptoes, Misao took Pochi out of Enishi's death grip in fear that he was going to crush the poor thing. Slamming the door, Enishi turned around to face Misao.

"What were one of my rules, Makimachi?" Enishi questioned, his dark blue eyes were flaring.

"But Enishi!" Misao whined, "Megumi didn't have the time to take care of my puppy and…and look! He's only a puppy…he needs my attention! Please, just let him stay, I promise, he won't wreck anything…and he's potty trained!" Misao's reasoning didn't seem to sink into Enishi, because his glare only inflamed. Enishi was about to open his mouth to tell her to get that abhorrence out of his sight, but he was hit with something he wasn't very familiar with. Puppy eyes. Two pairs of eyes were giving him pleading faces. He gritted his teeth. Damn them! Damn, damn, damn, damn!

"Fine," Enishi barked, "but keep him out of the backyard."

"Why?" Misao asked curiosity sparking as she placed Pochi back onto the grounds since he was out of danger at the moment.

"Yuki's out there. She might mistaken your little puppy for food," Enishi pointed to the backyard, "I don't want you upset at me because you let him out there."

"Huh? Do you own some sort of giant dog?" Misao looked at him skeptically, resting her hand on her hip. Enishi had to confess, she did have somewhat a nice figure under that revealing towel that was haphazardly thrown on. Dare he say, she was sexy like that? The answer to that was obvious, of course not.

Keeping a straight face, he replied casually, "She's a Siberian tiger, and a pregnant one at that." Enishi loosened his working shirt a bit, dropping his briefcase next to the wall.

"You're telling me that you of all people own an endangered species?"

"Yes. I used to work at the shelter for the Siberian tigers. One baby tiger came out sick and I took that one home. And if you want proof, I've got a license in my office that says I own Yuki."

"Wait. If you only own one tiger, then how'd she get pregnant?"

"I take her back to the shelter once every six months for the researchers to check up on her and during one of those trips I gave them my consent to let her be fertilized. However her lil' kittens won't be mine, they'll return to the facility after I raise them for one year," Enishi muttered, walking towards the backyard sliding door.

Following him, Misao asked, "Can I meet her?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Enishi leaned on the glass door looking at her from the bottom up, "Not in those clothes, if that's what you call them." Misao slapped his arm for good measure before dashing up the stairs to change with Pochi trailing after her, struggling to climb the stairs, barking. Running his left hand through his ruffled hair, he glanced at the backyard and back towards the struggling puppy, which had only managed to climb two stairs. How _did_ he get into this predicament? He _hated_ dogs.

Picking himself off of the glass door, he slid it open and stepped out where he was greeted with a small growl from the other end where Yuki laid under the shade, away from the blistering sun that soon afflicted onto his back. Strolling towards Yuki, he gave a small smile to himself. Tomoe would have loved the gardens of daffodils, tulips, irises, daises, lilies, roses, carnations, and the other flowers that decorated the garden that held a pond in the middle where vibrant koi fish swam. He bent down to scratch the back of Yuki's ears, sitting down onto the cool grass.

"Tomoe would've loved you too, Yuki." Rubbing his hands across her back, he laid himself onto the grass, crossing his arms behind his head, staring at the orange sky that was beginning to turn pinkish. The sunset. He loved it, but something had blocked his view or rather it was someone.

"Oh my god! It's really a tiger!" Misao shouted running towards them, but before he could move out of the way, Misao tripped over his long legs, "Ahh!" Misao had fallen on top of him with a thump. Blushing red from being too excited to the point of tripping, Misao pushed herself off of his chest, cocking her head to one side to look at the grim expression on his face.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay? Why do you look so serious?" Misao looked worried, "Enishi?" Enishi's face had been set into a form of grimace. His lips were pursed into a thin line and he looked highly concentrated on something.

"Your knee. My crotch," Enishi choked, pain etching on his face. At the mention of his southern area, Misao turned even redder, quickly climbing off of him.

"I'm sorry!" Misao didn't know whether to face his crotch or his face to apologize, so she ended up apologizing to his face halfway before giving a furtive glance towards his groin and then back up. Enishi had sat up by then, the pain had turned into a mild ache. He had a smelt a sweet fragrance from her, she smelled of vanilla ice cream. It made him feel a bit light-headed and tight in the stomach, but he dismissed the thought from forming into something else.

"For your information, a man's crotch isn't where a lady's leg should be," Enishi scowled. Misao grinned sheepishly, a light shade of pink dimpled her face.

"Can I pet her?" Misao asked, changing the subject matter. Enishi nodded mutely scratching the underside of Yuki's chin, making her purr. Misao giggled as she petted the soft fur that matted the tiger's body, a slight bulge from her belly signifying her pregnancy.

"Her coat is so soft!" Enishi gave a wide yawn before standing up and brushing the loose grass off of his pants, "I'm going to watch some TV. Don't bother her too much, she needs to rest." Misao gave a small snicker, watching his retreating form. There was a piece of grass still stuck on the butt of his pants.

"I guess your master isn't as tough as he thinks he is!" Misao grinned, getting up herself, following Enishi. Upon closing the sliding door, Misao found Enishi lazily draped onto the couch aimlessly flipping through the channels. It was almost time to make dinner, so Misao went straight towards the kitchen to begin preparing a simple dish of beef with Napa cabbage.

"Enishi?"

"What?" Enishi grumbled, focusing his eyes on the television's screen.

"Don't you get lonely sometimes…living in a giant house?" Misao wondered aloud, stir frying the ingredients together. A frown plastered Enishi's face before he answered.

"No. Why?" His head turned a notch towards her direction.

"I don't know. It's just quiet that's all. Oh! Dinner's ready!" Enishi remained silent to her question, but Misao decided to ignore it for the moment. They ate silently, Misao deep in her thoughts about her 'mission' while Enishi observed her expressions as they changed from sour to deep concentration. He decided not to interrupt her since it was so rare of him to find her in such "deep" concentration, but then again…it was just plain weird.

"Why the serious look?" Enishi questioned, finishing the last bit of morsel on his plate, wiping his mouth with the cloth napkin. Misao placed her fork down onto the plate with the hardly touched food. Misao couldn't tell him about her mission obviously, so she blurted the next thing that came to her mind as an excuse.

"How come your girlfriend's picture frame is flipped?" Misao could've slapped herself, because Enishi froze, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Enishi took a moment before relaxing. He picked up his glass of white zinfandel wine and took a hefty gulp.

"It's fine. That picture isn't of my girlfriend. Kurenai and I broke up for your information. The picture is of my older sister," Enishi finished. So Kurenai was now his ex-girlfriend! Misao felt a small giddiness growing in the pit of her stomach, she didn't know why, or maybe it was the fact that Enishi was now a single man.

"Your sister's beautiful," Misao recalled looking at the picture, "but why did you…" Enishi's eyes flashed a different color when he replied.

"She's dead." Guilt swept over Misao as she made a consoling face. Her giddiness dropped like a rock falling off of a ledge.

"I'm sorry to hear that Enishi…you must have been close to her…" Misao gave a sad smile. Enishi's playful manner returned surprisingly as he chuckled.

"No. We weren't that close before she died, but you could say we were…a long time ago," Enishi snorted, "I was a brat and she hated me."

"I'm sure she must've been proud of you, since you know, you're an accomplishment," Misao murmured admiringly.

"She died when I was in high school, so you can say that she never got to reap the benefits of me being well-off." Enishi recollected all those times that he had gotten into small fights just so that he would be in some sort of communication range with her. It had always been that way. Small fights that ended with both of them smirking at the other wall. He knew she always cared for him in every way, even if she never said much. Most things were kept to herself and that diary she kept. The most peculiar thing about it was that the diary couldn't be found after she died. He searched and searched, but it simply just vanished. It was something that he couldn't comprehend—it took him years to let go of his old home, after probing all of the nooks and crannies. Tomoe had taken all of her secrets to her grave and in the end, he knew nothing about her. The only lead that he had grasped at the time was Kiyosato, Tomoe's beloved. Kiyosato was rendered missing two months before Tomoe had died. It was a mystery that haunted Enishi till this day and still, he could not let it go. Not until he found out who it was exactly. Tomoe's death had been his incentive to be ambitious, to gain power and wealth, because with power, you had the authority to find out anyone's identity. Even though he had accomplished that, the second part of his duty was yet to be undertaken. Until now. Enishi's train of thoughts came to an abrupt halt with Misao's next question.

"How did she die? Was she happy?" Misao inquisitively asked, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" Enishi looked her over passively, stretching out his limbs and yawning.

"I don't know. Aoshi does." At this speck of new information, Misao's eyebrow's furrowed together in confusion.

"Why would Aoshi know?"

"Aoshi doesn't lie. And he didn't lie back then when he had told me he knew who Tomoe's murderer was, but he refused to tell me," Enishi explained, "And that's how we left high school. Why do you think I'm partnering up with him?" Misao put two and two together and she gasped.

"What are you going to do when you know who it is?" Misao inquired, knowing full well what his response was.

"Kill him obviously," Enishi chuckled. His quiet laugh gave a shudder to Misao's spine. She didn't know if he was joking or not, but his eyes gave her the answer to her question. He wasn't joking. Frustrated with him, Misao slammed her hands on the table, standing up.

"Why!" she exclaimed, "She doesn't need you to kill someone! It's wrong, even if he killed your sister!" Enishi's eyes narrowed at Misao.

"How would you know, Misao? What is wrong is the death of my sister. I'll make it right by giving what that murderer deserves," Enishi snarled.

"But still! It doesn't mean you have to kill him and ruin your entire life! He's not worth it whoever it is! Just live your life for you and for her…" Misao persuaded pleadingly. She felt this protectiveness over him, she didn't want him to get hurt anymore than he had. It was enough.

"You and your stupid ideals! Little, innocent Misao, you probably never experienced any adversity to understand the reality of life," Enishi sneered. Right when Enishi had finished his demeaning tirade, he instantly regretted it, watching as Misao's face contort from shocked to being hurt. Her eyes were watering if he was seeing correctly.

"Well! You're damn right, Enishi! I never faced _any_ misery! But then again, most people probably don't understand this pain that you feel, right Enishi? That's why nobody understands _you_!" Misao yelled back sarcastically. Before he could squeeze another word out, Misao had already left the table. The sound of a door slamming could be heard echoing in the empty home. Enishi's eyes shifted from the table to the corner of the kitchen where Pochi stood next to his empty bowl for dinner, a little whine escaped his throat.

"Oh shut up." But the dog wouldn't listen. Enishi begrudgingly got up and opened a can of dog food for the small puppy to keep him quiet. Enishi was frustrated beyond relief. A headache was beginning to find its way into his head. Why did he have to open his big mouth and tell her what he intended to do? He could've avoided the entire ordeal had he just lied then they could've just pretended to live in their purposeless lifestyle.

Enishi threw off the rest of his button up shirt and opened the door downstairs to his gym. He needed to let out some pent up anger. Dressed in only a white tank top and the black slacks he wore to work, he encircled the punching bag, glaring at it before aimlessly punching the bag. He punched and punched, ignoring the stinging pain in his knuckles that had become raw from the rough material that it was continually gnashed against. He knew he should apologize for demeaning her opinion, but his pride was in the way at the moment. He kept on punching until the skin of his knuckles were peeling and even then, he wasn't satisfied. It was like self-punishment for the pain he had inflicted on _her_. Why was he being so sensitive to her feelings again? He didn't know, but his gut was telling him that he was wrong and that he had gone to far. Finally exhausted, he plopped himself on the mat, taking off the sweat drenched tank top, letting the cool air from the windows sweep over his muscular form.

"Dammit…" Enishi got up to walk over by the gym's shower to cleanse himself before apologizing. He was doing everything that his mind could possibly think of to procrastinate the apology that Misao deserved. He hated his pride sometimes. As he dried his hair, he debated one last time of when he should apologize…tonight or tomorrow morning? He finished the debate when he found himself standing in front of Misao's bedroom door. Raising his fist to the door, he hesitated once before knocking. There was no answer. He began second-guessing himself about the apologizing part, but he ate his pride and knocked again. It was unlike Misao to not reply? Even if she were mad, there was always some sort of retort to come back and slap him. Curiosity getting the better of him, he turned the cold, metal knob in his hand, only to open to find an empty bed. Pochi was fast-asleep in his mini-bed beside Misao's. He walked in quietly and closed the door, Pochi didn't even stir. A slight breeze grazed through the room from the open balcony door where the curtains billowed around. Slowly ambling towards the balcony, he found a small ball on the bench swing facing the backyard. It was Misao. She shivered from the excessive coldness from the breezes, Enishi bent down and hooked his arms around her petite form, carrying her off to bed and out of the wintry weather. Gently placing her into the sheets, he covered her with her comforter. She was definitely a heavy sleeper since she had not once twitched from the movements around her…like master, like puppy.

"I'm sorry, Misao," he confessed quietly into her ear. He wasn't sure if she had heard him, but she gave a smile as if she were acknowledging it subconsciously. He gave a small smile, but there it was again. That waft of vanilla filled his nostrils, the syrupiness invading his thoughts. He didn't know why he did it that night or the following nights afterwards, but he found himself climbing into bed with her and wrapping his arms around her. Just for tonight he always thought before crawling into her bed. He never admitted it to himself those nights, never admitting how he enjoyed being next to her, soaking in her warmth or how he took pleasure in watching her dream her nights away, but like how he had promised to himself silently, he always left in the morning before she awoke.

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone  
  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
  
This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need  
  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to…_

**My December by Linkin Park. **

**Author's Note:**

Yay. Another chapter done. ) Gosh I'm super proud of myself. I don't know if I'll be able to keep this up every week since I need to start studying for my upcoming SATs and ewww…filling out college applications P, but I'll try nonetheless. The end of September, and all of October will be pretty hectic since I'm also going on a trip to Japan soon. Ahh! My writing is so slow it tortures me too!


	7. Heated

Boxers' Café.

Chapter 7.

Misao had awoken up the aroma of fresh buttermilk pancakes. Rousing from the bed, she stretched her arms, a sleepy smile on her lips. Another scent had faintly intermingled with the strong smell of pancakes—it was Enishi's cologne. His indent in the bed was still carved onto the sheets. It had been a week since he had begun sleeping next to her at night. Lying back down onto the bed, she faced the direction of where he had slept the night before, tracing the dent of the pillow of his head. She had pretended to not notice his trips into her bed, since she knew that if he knew of her knowledge that he would stop. Even if she wanted to wake up and see him sleeping, she didn't want his nightly visits to stop. Misao held the sheets to her a little closer; his warmth in the morning was sorely missed. Somehow she had an inkling that he knew that she was awake waiting for him to come join her, that they were just playing a pretend game of ignorance. She enjoyed how he would have his arm lazily draped over her waist, how he gave her a soft kiss on her neck before falling into a dreamless slumber or how he would snuggled closer to her when a breeze came by, but when dawn came, they played that game of bickering. Misao's tired eyes glanced at the clock, it was nearly time for work.

'I should charge him for letting him into my bed,' Misao thought, 'He's making me not want to leave to work.' Then again, she had to accept that she fully took pleasure in his silent attention. Finally throwing off the covers, Misao stumbled towards the shower, but when she came downstairs that day, she only found a plate with pancakes and a glass of orange juice, but no Enishi. However there was a small card beside her plate. Walking towards the dining table, she picked up the card and read its contents.

_"Happy Birthday, Misao."_

_ -Enishi_

She had forgotten that it was her twenty-sixth birthday. She wondered how he knew, but why would she question him? All he had to do was look into her files and guessing from this, he probably did. Sitting down onto the chair, she began indulging in her pancakes, wondering if he would return tonight. Smiling thoughtfully, Misao picked up her purse and left the house. Today was supposed to be a busy day for Kaoru since she was preparing fresh flowers for a wedding. While stepping into the small flower shop, Misao spotted a daily customer and a red-headed one at that.

"Good morning, Kaoru, Kenshin!" Misao greeted cheerfully, slipping on her green apron. Kaoru grinned at Misao and Kenshin nodded in her direction, but they both returned back to their quiet conversation. Misao never bothered to hear what they said to each other since it was obviously they're usual greetings. Misao just thought it was odd how Kenshin had come to the small shop every day to buy one lily and making an excuse that it was for his mother, sister, grandmother, and everyone under the sun except for a potential girlfriend or wife. Turning her back on them, she decided to give them a bit of privacy and busied herself with finishing up the wreath of flowers that Kaoru had left behind to entertain her new guest. Misao always thought it was cute the way how Kenshin always made excuses of why he was there, sometimes he'd see Kaoru twice a day by purposefully leaving behind a jacket or so and so. However, there was this one incident when Kenshin did buy a rose, but left it behind. That was the only time he didn't come back to pick up his 'belonging.' Misao had caught Kaoru placing the flower into a thin vase by her working desk. Across the room, Kaoru and Kenshin gave each other knowing glances.

"I think she knows."

"It's okay. Misao won't tell. She's not that kind of person," Kaoru grinned, "that's why I hired her, you know." Kenshin slipped his hand on top of Kaoru's, giving her a warm smile.

"You understand why though…why we can't come out into the public…" Kenshin whispered quietly boring into her eyes with his purple gaze. Kaoru looked away to look at his hand on top of hers. Intertwining her fingers with his, a smile creased her face.

"I will wait for you," Kaoru murmured, "but we can always leave…and start over…" Kenshin's eyes saddened as silence engulfed them.

"I have to go to work now..." Kenshin excused himself and left the flower shop without a glance behind. The glass door shut with the ring of a bell. Misao stood up to stretch her arms around from bending over the vase for so long. She took a peek at Kaoru from her angle, finding Kaoru's downcast eyes. Kaoru stared at her hands for so long that she didn't know how much time had passed by before letting her head fall into her arms on the table, staring at the wall near to where the dried up rose had shriveled. Maybe that's what their love would end up as; a shriveled rose. Something that was easily thrown away without a second thought.

'Maybe that's why he doesn't want to leave or come into the public…' Kaoru thought sadly, 'am I an embarrassment?'

"Hey! Kaoru! It's lunch time!" Misao hollered waking Kaoru out of her small thoughts. With a cheeky grin plastered onto her face, Misao waved Kaoru's jacket around.

"Why don't we go somewhere special today? My treat!"

"What about the flower shop…I can't—"

"Just for today," Misao smiled, "You need a vacation some time you know…" Kaoru gave a weak smile before joining Misao.

"Thanks Misao…" Kaoru said, "…maybe I do need it…It's nice to have you around…"

"No problem," Misao chirped, locking up the floral store, "Let's check out that new Thai restaurant over there…it looks pretty good…" Misao glanced at Kaoru.

'At least, she looks a little bit happier now…' Misao thought, 'she definitely needs a break…' Hooking her arm with Kaoru's, Misao went into small trot, dragging a giggling Kaoru.

"Misao! All the people think we're crazy!"

"Who cares!" Misao grinned, "Just smile at them!"

Enishi twirled the credit card in his hands in boredom. He was at the mall, in the women's' section. Why? Misao's birthday. Somehow he had this ludicrous idea of buying Misao a dress and all the accessories that went with it. He never bought women's clothing before, but now he knew that everything _must_ match for a woman to wear it. It had been three hours already. Enishi had always appreciated how the women looked, but he never knew just how hard it was to attain it until now. The model came out with a black dress that had two straps and a cut that ended in between her chest. The satiny dress ended six inches above her leg—the model struck a pose and Enishi immediately envisioned Misao in it.

"I'll take that one." The clerk gave a pleased smile, before snatching the credit card out of Enishi's hand. He couldn't wait to see Misao's face.

Driving back to the mansion, Misao hummed to a song that she used to sing. She had gotten a girls' bonding day with Kaoru and it was fun. They had gone to lunch at Amber, and decided to leave the shop closed to go shopping instead and both bought the cutest set of shoes. Kaoru bought a new summer dress and a jean jacket. Misao purchased a new pair of jeans and enjoyed herself with a pearl drink. To say the least, it was the most relaxing day she ever had. She never did these things with any of the ladies at the café since they were so much older and busier. Parking the car into the garage, Misao had a good feeling about their newfound relationship. Right when Misao opened the door she was attacked with a dress in her face.

"Ommfph!" Misao nearly ripped the dress off of her face, "What the hell?!"

"Put it on. We're going to be late if you don't hurry," Enishi commanded, walking around the living room trying to tie his tie, looking for his shoes. Stepping into the living room, Misao pouted as she dropped her other shopping bags, holding onto the delicate dress.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"I made reservations at this restaurant," Enishi mumbled, "You've got forty minutes." Scrunching up her face, Misao decided to hold onto her tongue until after she got ready. She ran off to quickly shower and threw on the dress arbitrarily, while applying lipstick, eye shadow, and some powder. Slowly putting on her pearl earrings, she plucked the shoes that were laid beside her bed, strapping them on before attempting to run down the stairs. Nearly falling off the staircase, Misao paced herself, walking slowly towards Enishi who stood at the bottom of the flight of steps, staring at her. He watched as her hips moved to each side and how the dress was definitely her size. It clung to the curve of her hips, complimenting the small of her stomach. The strappy dancing heels accentuated her long milky legs. She smiled at him as she got to the bottom to meet him. _That _particular smile was the type of smile that he would gladly jump and bed with. He abruptly looked away. He didn't want her to think he was staring. He needed a cigarette. Now.

"Well? I thought we were rushing?" Misao questioned. Nodding, Enishi held his arm out for her to hold onto before walking to the garage where his white Acura NSX awaited. Opening the door for Misao to climb into the passenger's seat, Enishi followed up and zoomed out of his estate using stick shift and towards the bustling city night.

"So tell me, why are we going out? And where?"

"It's your birthday after all, why would you want to stay home? Enishi explained, "We're going to a classy Italian restaurant. One of the best in the state and we're going to attend to a reclusive club."

"A club?" Misao's eyes widened.

"It's where I usually go on Friday nights. Can't break a tradition now can we?" Enishi chuckled before swerving towards the valet where the car was parked. Misao entered into the restaurant with Enishi in her left arm, in awe of its Greek-like architecture and the sculptures that decorated it's entrance.

"Do you have a reservation?" the receptionist asked, but recognized Enishi right away, "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Yamamoto, please. This way." Enishi nodded before leading Misao to their table that had a vase filled with white roses. Misao sat in the chair that Enishi pulled out for her, flushing slightly by the people who sat beside them since they were staring at them.

"Thank you for taking me out, Enishi. It really means a lot to me. Not a lot of people do this…" Misao beamed becoming a bit shy in the new environment that she found herself in.

"No problem. Besides, you _are_ a guest in my home. Didn't your parents do things on your birthday?" Enishi implored, drinking the white wine in front of him. Misao's expression changed into an empathetic manner.

"When I was fourteen, my parents died," Misao revealed, but didn't explain more since the waiter came for their order.

"You were orphaned?" Enishi queried, a little shocked—he had gotten an impression that Misao's life was as normal as it got considering her attitude toward everything.

"Not really. I had my older brother, Miwa. I loved him a lot," Misao answered happily.

"Loved?"

"He took an addiction to drugs." And that was all she needed to say, because at that moment Misao's face fell. He had not meant to make her feel this way, this sadness. It was so heavy that he could feel its weight upon himself.

"I see." Their appetizer came along as they ate silently for a few moments before Misao decided to break the silence.

"He was a great guy, you know—before the addiction, that is…" Misao began, "You could say he was my slave."

"I'm assuming you both were close?" Enishi asked, "How far apart were you—in age?"

"He was ten years older and he was admirable—everything he did. He always spent time with me when our parents were gone, he even played tag with me even when his reputation at school was…let's just say he was one of those tough guys who were usually quiet and domineering," Misao described with a loving behavior, "He took care of me when I was sick, read me bedtime stories. He even let me sleep with him when I was afraid or at least I claimed to be…sometimes I just said so, so that I could sleep with him and he knew it." Misao's face had a dreamy expression where she was reliving past memories.

"How did he become an addict?"

"When our parents died…something in him just snapped…our parents…he was so obsessed with making them proud…" Her eyes became hazy, but they cleared as soon as Enishi purposely cleared his throat. The main course had arrived in all its glory.

"Why don't we forget our pasts and enjoy today?" Enishi offered, "It's the only way to live today to its fullest." Before Misao could say anything, Enishi had reached over and gave a light kiss on her cheek. "It'll be alright." Misao gave him a shy smile and a small blush from his innocent kiss. She didn't know why, but she always flushed when someone showed affection towards her. She hated blushing, because it always gave her feelings away, but it was something that she just couldn't control. As soon as her embarrassment went away, her spunky personality flew at him like a curve ball.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I went on a shopping spree with Kaoru today, and it was great!" Misao exclaimed waving her hands in gestures, "I must've tried on every pair of shoe before they found my size though…and Kaoru laughed at me when I tripped over a stack of shoe boxes!" Misao pouted from the bad experience. Enishi listened to her with genuine curiosity, wondering just how much could a person trip over things in one day. It was amusing to say the least. Misao went on about her day and just how well she got along with Kaoru that Enishi couldn't resist, but provoke her.

"So when are you going to ask for her hand in marriage?" Enishi laughed, "Since you two get along so well…Don't mind me, I think lesbians are great…" Misao's eyes turned red, before she punched his arm out of anger, forgetting that she was in public. Enishi silently laughed at her expression as soon as she realized everyone's eyes were on her, a shade of red tinted her cheeks while she apologized to the people around her. She was quite disappointed that Enishi didn't even flinch from her punch, silently muttering to herself how she should've brought one of those brass knuckles.

"Damn you," Misao muttered under her breathe in hopes that only Enishi heard. His grin only widened when he heard her. They had moved onto dessert and she was practically stuffing her face with the strawberry sherbet, glaring at him with a vengeance. His laughing eyes told her that her glares didn't have the slightest effect. The check came while Misao licked the last sweet flavor of strawberry, reluctantly pushing the empty cup away.

"Where are we going after this?" Misao asked, folding her arms onto the table casually. Enishi checked his watch before answering her.

"A club."

"What kind of club?"

"A place where you drink and dance? What other kinds of clubs are there? Care to share?" Enishi gave her a skeptical look, "Don't tell me you haven't been to a club before…." Misao suddenly found the vase very interesting. Enishi gave a sigh of exasperation before pushing his index finger on her forehead, making her look up at him.

"First time for everything?" Misao gave him a cheeky grin.

"Aoshi was never into that kind of thing, but hey…I've been to one once…" Misao gave an apologetic smile for her inexperience.

"Let's go, before you trip and hurt yourself," Enishi snickered, holding his arm out for Misao. She yanked on him for good measure before walking out the candlelit restaurant with all the prosperous people staring at the odd pair.

In the precincts of his sport car, Misao sat in pleasant surprise that he would know her birthday, or even take her out for it. No one had ever gone out of their way to make her feel so special and she appreciated him all the more. While he drove, his right arm was on the armrest in-between them. Sliding her arm under his arm, she intertwined their arms in a loose form of affection, enclosing her hands with his. Feeling her hands on his, Enishi glanced at their hands and interlocked his fingers with hers as he drove to the dimmer side of the city. Misao looked out her window and smiled back at her reflection, feeling his hand lightly squeeze hers in return, but it only lasted a moment before he had to change gear, speeding towards their destination. Parking quickly, Enishi opened the door for Misao to climb out, noticing how the small of her back ended with a shapely bottom. Untying his formal tie, he threw it back in the car. The shirt was unbuttoned to give him a more casual look. Guiding her elbow towards the rusty front door of an old building where a long line was formed, the bouncer immediately recognized Enishi, letting them pass. They walked down a flight of stairs towards the echo of blasting music where the smell of smoke, sweat, and alcohol was prominent. Misao's eyes readjusted to all the flashing lights of the dance floor, but as soon as they reached the main room, a cluster of women crowded around Enishi.

"Ooh, Kenta…I haven't seen you here for awhile…where'd you go?" one of them whined, "I missed you!" The girls overwhelmed him as Misao began to shift towards the outer edge of the circle of ladies around Enishi.

"Ladies—" Enishi began.

"I'm going to the bar!" Misao hollered before leaving him helplessly with the other women. Misao took a huff before prying her way through the crowds of dancing people towards the bar stool where she sat down, a bit exhausted. She didn't know that there that many girls who went after Enishi.

'That playboy…' Misao thought miserably. The heat around her was beginning to get to her, because a sudden thirst emerged from her parched throat.

"What would you like, Missy?" the bartender asked, flashing her a charming smile.

"Apple martini please…" Misao replied, looking around at the people surrounding her. She spotted Enishi sliding through the crowd towards her, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry…I was delayed…by some old acquaintances…" He sat down beside her. Misao picked up her martini, taking a sip. He watched her intently, noticing all the skin exposed and…the cleavage.

"Ex-girlfriends?" Misao laughed. Enishi laughed embarrassed.

"Not all," Enishi grinned, "What's a bachelor, like me to do if I go clubbing and all these girls are here? Be sterile?" Misao snorted.

"Men…you're all pigs…" Misao commented, downing the rest of the martini, a flush creeping across her cheeks. Enishi gave her cynical look before facing the crowd.

"Kenta! Dance with me!" a girl with dark brown hair came over and held onto his hand, "It's been awhile and you owe me from last time!" She gave a pouting look.

"Kana, I'm with—" Enishi began, but was cut off.

"No one," Misao finished, she glared at him to leave her alone and without a word he left with the brunette to the dance floor. Turning her attention back to the empty glass, she called for the bartender for another one. The music blared with dance music that had that beat that made her head pound in sync with it. She had drank five glasses already.

"Hello there…" A man sat beside her. She gave him a glance and she caught his eyes. He had the clearest green eyes she ever saw or maybe it was the alcohol that was making him look prettier, but she gave him a grin.

"Hello there…" she echoed.

"What's a lady like yourself doing here by yourself at a bar…"

"I don't know…maybe I should dance…" Misao drifted, her mind was in a haze.

"How about we do that," the man answered, "the name's Shin…" He led her to the dance floor by the hand, taking a lecherous look at her chest when she wasn't looking. The sheer amount of people bumping against each other made them dance dangerously close. Enishi's keen eye caught Misao on the dance floor…with a local gang member and the proximity of their bodies made his disapproval much more intense. He sat in the booth where two girls chatted away, once in a while draping a hand here and there, feeling his muscle, but he sat still, watching. After five minutes passed by, Enishi was unable to keep himself at bay offered the ladies to dance near Misao where he could keep a better lookout on her. Mingling with the other people, Enishi managed to dance beside Misao, but the crowd became denser, making him feel her every curve pressed up against him as she swayed to the music. In her drunken state, Misao saw Enishi dancing beside her and she faced him, giving him a sluggish smile. The feel of her breasts against his body and the hazy expression she had made him slightly aroused as her body brushed up against his crotch. He felt it throb a bit. He had never had her body so up close to his, or rather in such an erotic rhythm. Naughty thoughts began crossing his mind as they danced closer. Misao was feeling hot dancing next to Enishi, what did she feel again? Yes, it was lust. She was definitely feeling that for him. Right now. Believing that if they kept it going, Enishi would be sporting a very aroused member, he left the dance floor in haste to sit by the bar, ordering a drink to calm his nerves. Misao was driving him crazy at the moment.

Misao looked at him longingly from the dance floor, disappointed that he left so early. She wanted to follow him, but Shin was apparently still very interested in her. Her legs were beginning to ache, so she decided that it was either now or never, but before she even got the chance to leave, he cupped her breasts from behind.

"What are you doing?!" Misao screamed slapping his hands away, but he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh come on…let's have some fun…" he whispered into her ear, licking the side of her neck.

"Ugh..." Misao tried prying his hands off, but ended up tripping in her drunken condition, "Let go…!"

"And what if I say I don't want to…" he mocked.

"She said no, so back off," Enishi intercepted, pulling Misao out of his grasp, placing her behind him. Shin narrowed his eyes at Enishi.

"Mind your own business."

"She is my business and now _you're_ my business," Enishi stated clearly. The people around them had stopped dancing, watching the scene as it played out. Misao's pounding migraine was beginning to take its toll on her as she held the table for support.

"Watch it. You don't know who you're messing with," Shin grinned maliciously, three other men came up from behind him.

"Apparently you're nothing, since I don't know you." The black haired man snarled before throwing a punch at Enishi who ducked and quickly countered with a bone-crushing uppercut that sent the Shin flying towards his henchmen. The other two men laid him down gently before going after Enishi who pushed Misao away. Dodging one of the men's uppercuts, he knocked him with the side of his fist, giving a roundhouse kick to the second man's face. The third man took out a pocketknife, trying to stab Enishing with jabbing motions, but Enishi dodged all of it. He returned the third man with a sock to the gut and flipped him over. Without breaking a sweat, Enishi turned around and apologized to the owner.

"You did us a favor, we should be thanking you," the manager said, giving him a pleased smile. Enishi only nodded before picking up the drowsy Misao up and throwing her over his shoulder, walking out of the door. Quickly strapping Misao with her seatbelt, Enishi drove off. He didn't know when the other men would be fully conscious since they were beginning to wake up when he left the club. Making a sharp turn, he spotted a black car behind them.

"Dammit," he cursed, shifting gears, moving towards the freeway where he would be free from traffic lights. As soon as he merged into the freeway, the chase began. Weaving in and out of the lanes, Enishi sped up his car to 90 mph, exiting towards the mountains. In hot pursuit, the black car still followed. Enishi drifted his car at the left turn, speeding away into the dark road that was rarely driven. He pulled up his car to 100 mph, leaving behind a road of dust and leaves for the black car. After driving for five miles, Enishi came upon a fork in the road, taking the right most road, and parked it not far away from the fork. Quickly opening his glove compartment, he took out his handgun, and aimed it to where the black car arrived who were deciding which direction to pursue. In two shots, Enishi deflated two of their tires and they swerved to the side of the road. Rigging up his sport car, he drove past them, toward the freeway and back to his home. He made a mental note to visit them some other time when Misao wasn't around to witness his brutality. On the drive home, Misao had fallen asleep in the seat. He never knew her birthday was such a hazardous day, but nonetheless was enjoyable at one point. Picking her up, he carried her into the home and up the stairs, but upon laying her on her bed, she woke up, gripping onto his neck hard.

"Enishi…" she whispered, palming his face, closing her eyes she gently pecked his lips, but the innocent kiss soon turned into heated one as he laid himself over her, feeling her waist and hips. Misao's arms roamed over his back as she kissed him back. He had begun grinding his hip against her, nibbling her neck while she moaned. He was definitely aroused this time. Lifting his head from her neck, however, he had found Misao's eyes closed with a small smile on her lips. She was on the brink of sleep and she was drunk nonetheless. Since when did he begin taking advantage of drunken women? Groaning from frustration, he got off the bed and left her room, a slight snore could be heard coming from her bed. He was not going to sleep in her bed tonight, since he didn't want her around if he was going to have a wet dream… but as of now, his new plan was a cold shower.

"Not my lucky night…" Enishi grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all the support and wow…this was a mighty long chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, since there won't be an update until October 23rd or later, since I won't be here. I might be able to post up chapter 8 this week since I'm halfway done with it, but I can't promise it. I'm going to change the rating of this story to rated r, since the next chapter is definitely not for children.


	8. She Will Be Loved

Boxers' Café.

Chapter 8.

Misao stepped into the café with apprehension, wondering if anyone would question her stay with Enishi, since she had not called them for two weeks. Misao had already met up with Soujiro, but didn't discuss much, claiming that she was in a rush to see Aoshi. Walking towards Yumi, she offered a smile of acknowledgment.

"Yumi!" Yumi nodded and gave a small wave, before she finished taking the order of a lively couple in the corner. Misao always wondered if Yumi ever got lonely since her husband died in a combusting building a few years ago. She had learnt from Okon and Omasu that Yumi was about to bear their child before she heard the devastating news, but there was a miscarriage shortly afterwards. Misao never discussed with Yumi directly since it was a topic that was almost never mentioned. All that Misao was supposed to know that Yumi was working with Aoshi, because they were cousins. Even though she never had a baby, she was the mother hen in _this_ den.

"So you're back. Okon and Omasu missed you," Yumi informed in her casual manner, "I see you've managed Enishi since you haven't sent emergency messages here like you usually do."

"He's okay to live with, still arrogant though!" Misao pouted, feigning as if she disliked living with him when it was the total opposite. She had not wanted to come back, but she did. At the mention of Okon and Omasu, they came running towards Misao for a big bear hug.

"You look as healthy as ever! That million dollar man sure has tricks up his sleeves doesn't he?" Okon giggled. Misao waved her off.

"I just don't have to work at a café…I work at a local flower shop…less stress and slave work, but _that_ man is an entire job himself." Yumi gave a disbelieving glance towards Misao's direction before heading off to the kitchen. Both ladies sped off to wait on their tables, and Misao was left by herself again. She was beginning to feel queasy in seeing Aoshi again, maybe it was guilt? She didn't know, but she was sure as hell that she wasn't going to tell him that she was out partying with Enishi or the fact that he was sleeping in her bed…Aoshi might just go ballistic.

"Misao?" Misao nearly screamed, but kept it in. Calming herself down, she thrust a hand in front of her chest.

"Geez! Why can't you just come around like a normal person? What are you? A ninja?" she scolded, "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!"

"Sorry," Aoshi chuckled, "It's just fun to do. Come on, I haven't seen you for a while…" Aoshi signaled her to follow him to his office, like usual. Trailing him, she began formulating ideas of how she would go around the subject if he questioned…she was never good a lying, it always made her stutter. Finding herself in the chair and Aoshi sitting on the table top with his arms crossed, she began rethinking if he would see through her or not.

"So tell me," Aoshi started, "about Enishi…" Misao bit her bottom lip before replying.

"He had an ex-girlfriend by the name of Kurenai, but they broke up by means that I don't know of. He only works for three to four hours a day at most…usually from 10 am to 1 or 2 pm. He owns a tiger by the name of Yuki in his backyard with a full-fledged license. His office has high security, and I can't seem to break it…He owns four cars, a black BMW 3 Series, a white Acura NSX, a navy blue Honda Civic, and another silver BMW M3 Convertible. His job is at the International Media Network, he didn't tell me specifically his job, however." Aoshi's face became serious suddenly.

"That's all?" Aoshi interrogated. Misao meekly nodded.

"Oh and Anji—" Misao started, but Aoshi waved his hand.

"I've already received notice that Anji was contacted by Enishi."

"I see…"

"Enishi has insisted that he'll pay for your expenses, since you're not that expensive to begin with…"

"He likes my cooking, I think," Misao commented dryly. Aoshi knew immediately that there was more to the general facts that she gave him.

"Are you hiding information from me, Misao?" Misao's face reddened at his question, consequently there was no need to answer him. He soaked the information slowly, scrutinizing her every action to Enishi's name.

"The other information isn't very relevant to your tournament anyways…" Misao reasoned. Sitting in front of her silently, Aoshi studied her face's features, wondering if his prediction was correct. Smirking, Aoshi hopped of his desk, bending over her chair with both of his arms beside the armrest, trapping her.

"That's fine…you always do your job like I want you to…" he drifted as he moved his face closer to her to the point where he felt her breath on his skin, "I miss you…" Leaning in, he dipped his head to kiss her, but Misao moved her face. He found himself kissing her cheek instead. Aoshi moved away from her, her eyes were diverted from his gaze.

"I-I have to go…" Misao excused before getting up and shutting the door quietly. Somehow she felt some loyalty to Enishi even if they had not established any real ground of a relationship…but for the first time, she didn't let Aoshi kiss her. She used to let him steal a kiss even after they had broken up—she had still loved him then. She gripped her shirt, but now…now it was different, she didn't love him in that way anymore and it wasn't fair to her to begin with. Aoshi had always treated her as if she was a nuisance at times, and sometimes childish…but Enishi…when he lusted after her, he made her feel like a woman, not like something that would break easily. She just felt like they were on equal grounds, because he brought out the best in her. She may have been grateful for all the things Aoshi had ever provided her, but it didn't make her his slave…she realized that now. Walking out on the street, she noticed that all she wanted to do at the moment was go home and lie next to Enishi…and she ran.

Inside his office, Aoshi pulled out a rusted album from beneath his desk and examined its bind, noticing all the bumps and bruises that the book had attained throughout the years. Aoshi flipped through their album—pictures of Misao and himself where he gave half smiles next to her brilliantly shined ones. There weren't that many since he didn't enjoy taking pictures, but the ones that were there reminded him good memories of picnics at the local park, watching the sunset and counting the constellations. Now that it was gone, he missed it when he didn't even know he needed it at all. He flipped to the next page and there was a picture of Misao and himself lying haphazardly across the couch in front of the TV. The gang had caught them in each other's arms because they had stayed late up at night playing scrabble. He grinned, there was a speckle of drool coming out of Misao's mouth that gave more hilarity to the picture or the picture of them holding hands at the beach. He never knew how much a woman could possibly make him feel so—complete. __

At that moment in time, he wouldn't have cared much if the business went under, because he would've still had Misao to build it back up with. Aoshi stared at her smiling face, wishing had he only smiled back at her those days, regretting how he rarely showed emotion around her—afraid that his pride would get hurt. In the end, that was the choice, his pride or Misao.

Shutting the album shut, he recalled how he met her and how they came to be. Soujiro went to the same college as she did and they were dating. Soujiro had been quite subtle in his movements with Misao since he lacked experience with girls. People would probably categorize him as being a shy boy, but Misao met him more than halfway. She had initiated everything else after Soujiro had left a love letter in her locker. Aoshi remembered the conversation that Soujiro had gotten from Megumi and Yumi on love and such. He had to listen to that blabber as well since he was dating Megumi at the time and that was how he knew of Misao. He met her once in a while when she came by the café—he didn't have much of an interest in her until he found her crying in the bathroom stalls after closing time.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

He heard it as if it were the sound of water pattering on a window and to satiate his curiosity, he had peeked on her without her noticing and he never forgot how she looked that day, curled in a ball in the corner of the bathroom with puffy eyes and tears falling unashamedly down her cheeks with sniffles coming out every now and then. He had that sudden urge to comfort her that day, but decided not to since it was not his place to do—it was Soujiro's. Aoshi left the bathroom, feeling an awkward feeling awakening within him and her weeping face haunted him throughout the month.

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

Megumi had proceeded with severing of their relationship to date Sanosuke, but to her surprise, he didn't mind. His thoughts was too preoccupied by images of Misao crying. For some odd reason it disturbed Aoshi, because he understood how it felt to be all alone with no one to run to. He understood how lonely it must've felt to cry all by herself at night in the bathroom of a café that she worked at, so maybe that was why he came those nights. To comfort himself that she was not alone when she cried, that someone did hear her, that someone did care—that he understood.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

She had begun working at the café alongside with Soujiro as a part-time job, always so happy on the outside but during closing time when she thought nobody was around, she cried in the bathroom where he sat by the other wall, listening. Aoshi didn't bring the matter up to Soujiro since it was Misao's decision to inform her boyfriend that she was having troubles. Aoshi knew that Soujiro had not encountered problems within their relationship since he showed no signs of ill temper, but even then, his usual face gave no signs of anything at all.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore___

One night while walking silently past the bathroom stall, he found the door locked and nobody within the building, he had planned to spend the evening listening to her cry, but found her nowhere in sight. The store was locked and everything was tidy as it should've been and he should've been happy that she was no longer crying in the stalls where he had taken as an obligation to be. For some odd reason, he felt a bit disappointment that she wasn't there that night. Had he been there to comfort her, or had he been there to have her presence comfort his? He left the café in search of her in the stormy night with a tint of worry in his conscious.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved…_

_And she will be loved…_

_And she will be loved…_

_And she will be loved…_

Upon walking around the neighborhood with an umbrella and his trench coat, he was about to discontinue his search, but there she was. The rain droplets drizzled onto the old, paint-rusted mustang where Misao laid within the middle of a deserted parking lot behind a department store. Even though the window's rain blurred her image inside, he knew it was her. He found that the mustang's door was open and slowly unfastened it—she had not noticed. She laid in the backseat shivering without a blanket on the old tired leather torn by years of usage and that was when he noticed that she was bleeding. Pushing the front seat up, he gathered her into his arms and carried her to his apartment that was close by. Soujiro was out of town, so it was out of the question to have him care of his girlfriend. She was a sickly pale and her left eye was swollen.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

He couldn't help but kiss her forehead with a silent promise that she would be loved. He had stitched up her gash, dabbing it with antiseptic and wrapping it in cloth bandages. Staying up all night, he watched over her, holding the icepack above her eye to not irritate it. He sat up all night listening to her talk in her sleep, reliving her nightmares, visiting the memories of the past—with all of that he sat there silently listening to all she had to say.

Tap on my window knock on my door 

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Aoshi had watched as she groggily opened her eyes, fear in her eyes that she was somewhere beside her car. He remembered…she hadn't recognized who he was with a swollen eye and the other one was still hazy, but it didn't matter much. He wanted her and she wanted to be loved. He had kissed her hungrily and she kissed him back mistaking him for Soujiro. He didn't mind, if it comforted her that he was Soujiro that night, then he would be Soujiro. She complied with his every touch with a small moan, sending shivers down his back.

And she will be loved… 

He had slipped down to give her sweeping kisses across her neck, stopping at her earlobe where he sucked it while her hands roamed his bare chest. His hands had slipped beneath her shirt, nimble hands massaging her breasts. Carefully halting his kisses, he slowly pulled off her shirt, revealing her petite form to him. Without much hesitance, he kissed her everywhere reveling in her small gasps, lightly stroking her back, avoiding the gash on the side of her stomach. He had taken off his clothes by then, letting soft skin graze his as he held her fragile form, enjoying the feel of having her so close. She had given him timid kisses on his lips before indulging in his ministrations. He had said it so many times that night. 'I love you' he would claim every time he kissed her, every time she moaned, every time he touched her. He would mend her aching heart tonight as the fire blazing within their hearts consumed them both.

_And she will be loved…_

She threw her head back as he sucked on the pert nipple, his hands dangling nearer to her nether regions, her hands grappling his back for support in fear that she might've awoken from a dream. Misao drew in breath as Aoshi dipped his finger into her, rubbing his thumb on her clitoris, sending a jolt of electricity throughout her body. She bit his shoulder as she felt something twisting in joyous delight until it burst into an array of fleeting ecstasy in her womb. Feeling that she was moistened enough, Aoshi cautiously laid her back onto the bed with himself being on top, he entered her, feeling a sense of completion. Putting his weight onto his elbows, he thrust into her gently afraid that her gash would reopen if he went in any stronger. Heavy breaths blew from her bruised lips as he gently pushed into her, restraining himself from just driving himself into her because of her injuries. With her small hands, she blindly reached out for his face, kissing his stubbed jaw line, running her hands through his thick hair. He felt her about to climax, her muscles had begun spasming as her gasps got louder until she finally tightened around him. He groaned as he thrust in a few more times before orgasming himself.

Reaching up to hold his neck, Misao whispered, "Thank you…Aoshi…" She had known after all and they had slept in blissful comfort that night. From following her previous times, he had discovered her bruises came from her only relative—her brother. He was a drug addict and owed a lot of money. He beat her because she didn't want to give her savings away. After that night, Aoshi had confronted Miwa and threatened him to never come near Misao again, giving a good punch to the face. He had offered Misao a place to stay if she worked at the café. The following days were chaos for Aoshi and Misao, since Soujiro came back. Whenever they found themselves alone in the hallway, they couldn't help but give each other passionate kisses or when they were in public, there were longing eyes that gave furtive glances. Misao couldn't take the guiltiness, before she confessed to Soujiro. To her amazement, Soujiro had known, he was just waiting for her to confront him. They were never happier when they came out into the public.

And she will be loved… 

Aoshi remembered. He remembered everything. Their walks at the beach, the kisses, the morning wake-ups, and he found himself in his room where her scent no longer lingered. Lying on his bed, facing the ceiling, he regretted it. He regretted picking his honor over Misao. It seems like he couldn't remember what he chose over Misao to lose her. It tormented him every night when he would reach over to the left side of the bed and she wasn't there. A folded piece of paper fell out of the old album and onto the ground next to his feet. Bending down to pick it up, he unwrapped it and it was Misao's writing.

"I love you, Aoshi," the note said with a drawn on heart beside his name.

"Where did we go…?" he asked the empty room.

It's so hard to say goodbye...

**A/N**:

Thanks for all the reviews and the support. I really appreciate it. I thought that I'd leave behind Aoshi and Misao's history together as a goodbye gift until I come back. The song I used for this chapter is called "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. It's a really nice song and everyone should at least hear it once!

You can watch the music video of "She will be loved" by Maroon 5 on launch .com you just need your yahoo sign-in name & password. Since you're there, you can go search for the artist The Cure and check out all of their songs (Cut Here, Pictures of You, Boys Don't Cry, Just Like Heaven, Letter to Elise etc). They're a band that has survived since the 80s and I believe that they're still in style now, since their latest and old songs are still being heavily played on the radio being in with top tens. I don't know, it's just a recommendation. I like the new wave 80's music, and I was just a baby during that time…but hey, old songs still rock even if you never heard it come out for the first time.

"My December" by Linkin Park is one of my all time favorites, which you can find on your window's media player. You can go to download .com and search for windows media player to download the latest version (I think it's version 9 at the moment). As for people who have windows media player version 9 already, you just need to go to Media Guide and type in "My dsmbr" by linkin park and it'll find you the mp3 for it. I really recommend people to listen to this song, because it's sounds so BEAUTIFUL! Somehow it reminds me of Enishi, I guess it's the snow thing?

For everyone who watches Rurouni Kenshin, I recommend that you also try watching Naruto, because it's the best anime I've ever seen so far. There isn't teenage drama or anything, it just has to do with more universal ideas. It's mainly about a boy named Naruto who is training to be a ninja and you follow him throughout his training sessions etc. He's one funny boy that I wouldn't mind having as a kid brother, but I have to say Kakashi Hakate is the most liked character. If you're interested, you can download all of Naruto episodes from 1 to 104 right now and manga (I love reading the manga because it has all the uncaptured scenes from the series, but the series still follows it pretty well) if you'd like from In order to download these episodes, you have to download what is called "bitorrent" from Narutofan .com (where the episodes and manga are too) and it's not that bad, because the quality of the video is very good, like a dvd you could say. You also need to sign up with them, making a user name and a password, all those stuff, but it's soooooo worth it.

For some odd reason, I didn't write anything about Enishi in here, but hey he'll be in the next chapter and this time it'll give you a little more info on Aoshi and Enishi…and the true death of his sister! gasps Eh, I haven't written it yet, but I hope to get it updated in November after my college applications are done and over with then I can relax and brainstorm. No fear! I'll be back sometime in November with a nice long chapter!


End file.
